It Hurts So Much
by KunnieHikari
Summary: Pit just wanted to live a peaceful life with the one he fell in love, when he intended not to fall in love. That is until his world came crashing down upon him! Dark Pit x Pit, YAOI alert, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ IT!
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay this fanfiction is born for the love of Dark Pit and Pit! I got the "Dark Pit Theme Song" stuck in my head for weeks, I love it that much! *Squeals***

 **Pit: This fanfiction is born for what again?**

 **Me: Ooh you don't need to know until the end of this prologue.**

 **Pit: Okay, I'm going to find Pittoo!**

 **Me: *Giggles* I don't own anything, except my story plot! I love ya all!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"Mama are you alright?" A young boy looking around 3 years old, wearing a brown t-shirt and blue pants, asks his mother.

"Sweetie don't worry about me..." A young lady, wearing a blue top and black pants whispered quietly as she hugged her son tightly.

"Mama, will we ever get out of this room?" The little one asks.

It doesn't even look like a _room_. It's just concrete floor and walls, around the room some blood are splattered everywhere. There's not even a single window to escape from this terror.

"My sweet Pit, I do not know what your father is trying to do to us, but I will protect you with my very will." she told Pit.

"Mama, let me protect you too!" He cried out to his mother.

The mother of Pit smiled, "No need to, having you here right beside me is enough," she responds. Both son and mother are covered in wounds, blood seeping through their torn clothes, dripping onto the floor.

"What do you want?!" They heard a man yell upstairs.

"We want you to sell your beautiful wife to us." Another man spoke up.

"Mama, what's happening?" Pit cried out in fear.

"Shh, just listen and keep quiet, okay?" She asks gently. Her son nodded slowly.

"No way in hell, I'm gonna do that! Now get out!" He heard his father yell and stomping was heard, along with a slam of a door.

At first it was all quiet until the sound of footsteps walking down to the basement, which is now called a dungeon. Suddenly the door was slammed opened.

"Attracting other men than me, Shiira!" The man yelled at his wife.

"No, I haven't left this room for 2 years! What are you talking about Hien?" She replied.

Her husband went to Shiira and ripped her embrace of his own son, throwing Pit to the ground. "Aah!" The small one gasped in pain.

"If I can't have you, then no one else can!" Hien shouted and took out a blade from his back pocket.

The mother cried out and then turn towards her son, "I love you Pit.." was Shiira's last words before her own husband slaughter her. Blood spurted everywhere, even staining Pit's clothes and his father's clothes.

Pit collasped to his knees, "M-Mama..." his voice trembling, his own mother was killed in front of his eyes, the worst way for a young child to see.

"Now it's your turn!" The father of Pit shouted at the younger one.

The smaller one trembled with fear and buried his head in his arms.

"Stop right there!" Another voice was heard.

Hien looked up to see a young lady with long green hair that reached to her lower legs entered the room. She was wearing a simple white dress that has numerous gold ornaments on it, with a red fibula* on her left hip. On the hems of her dress, she has vine-like designs on it.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man yelled.

"I am Goddess of Light and I am here to pick up your son." She said as stomped her staff on the floor.

"My centurions please take this man to jail!" Lady Palutena order two of them and sent that man away.

She turned her head to the frighten child, "Do not fear, I will not hurt you..." She spoke with gentle voice.

Palutena smiled, "Your mother died because she left something special to you, Pit you are a sweet angel just like your mother. She came down to the human world to find her loved one, but it seems he is not bright. Come let's go back to my place, where you'll from now on." She said.

Pit just cried in her arms, never wanting to let go of this woman who saved him, but he could not blame her not saving his mother, only his father.

* * *

 _11 Years Later~_

A 14 year old boy was walking to the gardens of Lady Palutena's home. "Mother I miss you so much.." He spoke with an angelic voice.

"She told me that I would be going to this Icarus Academy, where I can get my education. She also told me about Hikari's and Yami's, it's about finding your otherself but I don't tend fall in love. Mother thank you so much..." The brunette said as he let go of the red rose, letting the wind take it away.

"Pit! It's time for lunch!" He heard one of the guards yelled.

Pit smiled, "Coming!" He shouted with happiness.

That was just the beginning of his life.

* * *

 **Me: Finally I have this idea out of my brain now!**

 **Fiblua*: A sort of clip**

 **Pit: You actually gave me a horrible past! *Shivers***

 **Me: Sorry, but it's great prologue, right?**

 **Pit: I'll agree to that...**

 **Me & Pit: Thank you for reading the first fanfiction of Kid Icarus! Please review!**


	2. Enroll for school?

**Me: I'm back my lovely readers! Chapter 1 is up! *Spinning around the wheel chair***

 **Palutena: Hmm...I wonder if I should make lunch?**

 **Pit: Please do not Lady Palutena...**

 **Palutena: Why not?**

 **Pit: Do remember that last time you tried too...**

 **Palutena: Yup, but I let it happen again~**

 **Me: Stop the chatting and do the disclaimer Pit!**

 **Pit: The author of this story doesn't own anything, except her plot!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: The Icarus Academy School_**

Pit was getting ready for entering school. He was really nervous, what if nobody liked him, what if they treated him different than others? Well, Pit is just patiently waiting of what could happen. Especially what Lady Palutena told him about the Hikairs and Yamis, in english it would be light and dark.

So basically it's the other half of you. The hikaris are supposed to be mainly girls, while their yamis are guys. In this case, it's very rare to have a guy to be a hikari and a girl to be a yami. Well, Pit does have the innocence look in his face and eyes.

"Lady Palutena, are you sure I'm going to be fine?" Pit asks with a worried voice. He fiddles with his fingers as he stood there right beside her in front of the school, trembling with fear.

The school is right beside Palutena's place, where the Goddess took care of Pit. The school is designed like a highschool, except more um.., fabulous, just imagine it. There are also gates in front of it with a golden imprint on the top of the school that says, 'Icarus Academy School'. Flowers decorated both sides of the sidewalk. Vines clutched the gate rails and small flowers blooming on it.

Pit nervously walked in the school with Palutena and into the office.

"So your Pit, correct?" A young lady asked.

"Um..Yes," he replied.

"Oh my! You look the exactly the same as Dark Pit!"

"Dark who?"

"Never mind that, he expects his Hikari to be a girl, well it is rare to have a guy to be a Hikari."

"Umm..."

"Yuuri stop talking nonsense! A man spoke up.

"I agree." Palutena said.

"Then why didn't you stop the conversation!" Pit yelled in embarrassment.

"Well Pit and Lady Palutena, come inside." The tall man spoke up again.

"With pleasure Mr. Nastune." Palutena replied as walked in the mini office behind the secretary stand. Pit followed behind Palutena with this man called ' '.

"Please sit down." He offered to them with a hand gesture towards the two chairs.

* * *

"Hey, I heard that we're having a tansfer student!" A girl spoke to her friends.

"Oo, when?" On her friends asked.

"I heard that person is coming either tomrrow or next week on Monday."

A young boy who overheard the conversation sighed.

He is wearing black tunic under his black chiton, decorated with black and gold hems on the bottom and black tights under it. On his left shoulder his tunic is fasten with a single golden pin with a purple gem embedded in it. A black belt is fasten around his waist with golden linings on the edges and a triangular buckle. He has black and gold cuffs on both of his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm and a gold ring on his right thigh. His sandals are black, decorated with crossing beige bands and wool on top. Lastly wearing a golden laurel crown on his head.

"Yo, Dark Pit!" A guy spoke up.

Dark Pit turned his head. It was a boy with yellow hair, wearing a red chiton wth a white belt and orange-reddish tights under his clothes.

"What's up Dark Zen?" He asks.

"Nothing much, found your Hikari yet?"

"Nope, not even in school, so shut your mouth."

"Woah, calm down man, I was just asking."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and looked out the window, seeing the trees wave from the breeze. The sun shining down and clouds in the air. he got up and left the room, leaving his friend to deal with his girl.

'I wonder who is my Hikari, if it's a lousy girl, it's out of my league.' He thought.

* * *

"Okay, so next week on Monday your starting here." The principal Mr. Natsune told Pit.

"Thank you very much!" He replied with gratefulness.

"Uh..Pit I might suggest you to be careful on your first day of school," he warned the other.

The cute one tilted his head, "Why is that?" He asks.

"I have this student named Dark Pit, he's not a very bright guy, but to the side he's a really softy. From what he told me he expects his Hikari to be a girl, not a guy, since it's rare for guys to be hikari's." told him.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'm stronger than you think." Pit smiled to the other.

"I hope so.." The Goddness murmured quietly. "Thank you for having us , we will be leaving now." Palutena spoke up.

All three stood, "It was a pleasure, see you next week Pit!" He said.

Pit nodded and left with the Goddness. As they went out of the office room, Palutena saw a strand of black hair behind a wall in the corner of her right eye.

* * *

'Huh, the new student is a guy, but I can't see what he looks like cause of that Goddness blocking the way. Dang it.' He thought as he saw the last bit of the two walking out of the building.

Dark Pit sighed once more, 'Well, I can't fall in love with my Hikari because I already have a girlfriend, nothing intimate or physical, just dating.' He thought as he walks back to class.

* * *

"Lady Palutena, do you think that Dark Pit is my Yami?" He asks his Goddness.

Palutena smiled at him, "I certainly do Pit." She replies to her little one.

Pit hugged her, "Thank you for everything Lady Palutena, I appreciate it. If mother is here she would be so proud of me." He cried as, he spoke.

The Goddness hugged the smaller one back, "Let it all be in the past, right now it's the future Pit," she told him.

The peaceful breeze hit them both, clothes flowing in the wind, as so trees and flowers. Above them is a woman smiling at both of them.

"Thank you Lady Palutena and I wish the best my sweet Pit." She said and floated away.

Palutena looked up to the sky, "Your welcome Shiira..." She replies to the spiritual form that is flying away.

* * *

 _1 Week Later~_

Pit walked into the school and follows the principle to his classroom. opens the door widely. The smaller one shivers in fear of meeting people he never beacause he never went to outside world around him ever since he was a baby.

The principal went inside and signalled Pit to stay there, until he called him to come in. The other nodded and obeyed.

* * *

 **Me: I am done the first chapter of _It Hurts So Much._ I really appreciate the support from readers! **

**Palutena: Thank the author for doing this!**

 **Me: Oh, no need to thank me, just go ahead and your fantasy story I created from my crazy mind.**

 **Palutena: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Dark Pit Meets Pit

**Me: Welcome to chapter 2 of _'It Hurts So Much',_ I hope you enjoy!**

 **Pit: Anime lady! Help me! *Running towards the author***

 **Me: *Turns to see Dark Pit with an angry look* Blapi you can have Pit!  
**

 **Pit: NOOO! *Author throws Pit to Dark Pit***

 **Dark Pit: Never call me Blapi!  
**

 **Me: I do not own anything of such! Except my story plot!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Dark Pit Meets Pit**_

"Look, it Principal-san!" Everyone whispered silently as they saw go in their class.

"Please hush down the whisper!" Their teacher shouted among the class. The room went dead silent, "Good." she said.

"We have a transfer student today, please be kind to him and don't mind the purple cloak he has on him. He is a very shy one." Mr. Natsune finished talking and signaled the other to come in.

Pit slowly went in, hearing gasps from almost half of the class, why gasp when he has a cloak on? No one could see his face, don't what they are thinking. The brunette bowed to his new classmates, "Hello, my name is Pit Kuma, nice to meet you all..." he spoke to the class.

"Your name is Pit?!" the girls yelled, Pit wince from the loud noise.

"Calm down girls!" The teacher yelled and thanked the principal for leading the smaller one to her class. nodded and left.

"Pit welcome to Icarus Academy!" Ms. Kina warmly smiled at Pit. "Okay class one question per person!" she told them to prevent tons of girls asking multiple questions. The class groaned, but got over it quickly.

"Where did you come from?" a girl asks.

Pit flinched, "I prefer not to answer your question, I'm sorry.." he replied to the girl, the girl understood and sat back down.

"How old are you?" another girl asked Pit.

"14 years old." Pit answered a question this time.

"What is your favorite hobby?" another girl asks.

"Don't know." he answered.

"Are you Dark Pit's hikari?" another girl asks with a fierce look in her eyes that's telling, 'Dark Pit's mine!', the brunette shivered, deciding not to get involved with her.

"No, my first name is Kuma, I just said it the other way around because the principal told me." he lied to her. She calmed down and sat down.

"Enough questions! Let's start class, Pit you will sit in front of Dark Pit, he's the one with red eyes and black hair, near the window." she spoke up.

The transfer student sat down at his own desk in front of Dark Pit.

Dark Pit observed Pit in front of him, 'Hm..I wonder why he wears a cloak?' he thought suspiciously. Class started and everyone began taking out notebooks.

* * *

 _Lunch time~_

Pit sat under a cherry blossom tree to eat his lunch peacefully, where others don't bother him.

"Hey there new student!" someone says with an excited voice.

Pit looked to his side, "Hi..." he replied as he ate his lunch.

"My name is Lira Nana!" she introduced herself. She has green eyes and blond hair that was put into a braid. She wore a white button-up blouse and a skirt that reached up to her low legs, Lira also wore gold earrings that's shaped like a heart. She has white wings sprouting from her back, indicating she is a hikari.

"My name is Kuma Pit." Pit replied to her.

"You don't mind if me and my little group of friends sit here?" she asks gently. Pit nodded at her.

Lira smiled and sat with her other three friends. "Guys go introduce yourselfs!" she told them as she opened her lunch.

"My name is Luna Kenshi." she says to Pit. She had black hair and blue eyes. Luna wears the same thing as Lira and the wings, except the earrings.

My name Lei Furon. The darker version of Lira." He spoke up. Kohaku has short blond hair and green-reddish eye. He wore a black button-up shirt along with purple leather pants.

"My name Shina Fe." she smiled at Pit. Shina has long brown hair and purple eyes,she wore a white t-shirt with white pants. Also a golden headband.

"My name is Shin Kohaku. The darker version of Shina." he smiled at Pit. He had brown hair and reddish-blueish eyes. He wore something similar to his girlfriend, but the colour his blue.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Kuma Pit." He said once more.

"Anyways Kuma-chan, have you had any other friends?" Lira asks as she too, ate her lunch.

Pit stopped eating, "No, I never seen the actual outside world, until now." he replied to her question.

Everyone was shocked to hear this from the new student.

"We'll be your friends Kuma! We promise not to leave you alone!" Shina jumped up and down, suddnely she hugged Pit. Shina let go and went back to her seat.

"Are you all sure? Even the bad times?" Pit asks them.

"That's what friends stick for Kuma. Us four had pretty much a bad past, but now we're here having a great time. None of us didn't even want to come near to us because of what happened to us, only one person did, it was Dark Pit. But he's got his own life, even a girlfriend." Shin answered his questions.

They all continued eating and talked about what Kuma liked to do. They never asked what happened to him, it's his place to tell them if he wants to.

* * *

After lunch the four befriended students said a goodbye to Pit and they all left for classes.

Pit walked back to class and sat back down on his seat in Ms. Kina's class. Everyone came and sat back in their desks.

"Okay class! Today we have music lessons this afternoon, than after 2:00pm we have art class. At 2:40 school is over!" Ms. Kina announced.

They all nodded their heads. Ms. Kina lead the whole class to the music room, where they could choose an instrument to play.

Everyone went for guitars, flutes, clarinets, trombone, french horns, violins, and trumpets. There was only a single grand piano, but no one knew how to play it.

Pit drifted over to the piano and opened the cover of it. Ms. Kina carefully watch Pit, she wanted to see if her new transfer student could play piano.

Pit took a deep breath and started to play a smoothing song on the piano. His fingers gracefully moving.

Dark Pit stopped playing his guitar and looked to the side of the room. It's that transfer student that he's interested to know. Dark Pit smiled a little, but no one could notice.

His girlfriend who asked Pit if he was Dark Pit's hikari loved the sound of the piano. Her name is Rose Mana, she a yami, but she never liked him and framed him that he rape her. But her Yami never did that, Rose is just a selfish person.

Everyone stopped playing their instruments and listen to the smaller one play the piano. Once he played the last note gently and raised his hands from the piano.

Ms. Kina cried and started to clap along with the rest of the class, "Kuma! I didn't know you played piano! When did learn how to?" She help the brunette's hands together.

Pit smiled, but she couldn't see it, "Umm...I learned by ear from my mother." he replied.

The teacher hugged him, "You're one amazing student!" she says with cheers.

"Thank you." Pit appreciated the comment.

"Okay class! Continue your work!" she shouted at them in a nice way.

Pit was about to play the piano again, until Dark Pit came up to him.

"So you play the piano, huh?" he told the other.

Pit nodded.

"Why do wear a cloak?" Dark Pit asks.

Pit shrugged, "I don't like showing myself.." he replies.

The other huffed, "Well, see you around." he says and waves a hand at Pit.

* * *

 _After School~_

Students are free to stay at the school for a while, until it reaches 4:00pm. Pit asks Lady Palutena if he could stay a little bit longer thorough there telepathic talking. She said Yes, as long he stayed in contact with her.

Pit went into the music room and opened the window, he laid his mother's pendant on the grand piano and played a different piano melody song from class.

-Line Break-

"I'm breaking up with you, Rose." Dark Pit told her off.

"What?! Why? I love you and you love me! You have the most prettiest-!" Rose was cut off.

"No, you're not. You're just a lying bi*ch to everyone. You think I didn't see you kissing another guy? Well you're wrong, I saw you have sex with that guy in the library." with that he left.

Rose fell to her knees and cried. 'I still won't let anyone take you!' she thought obsessively. She got up and left the school.

-Line Break-

Dark Pit walked through the halls of the school, until he came by a piano melody. He walked to the music room and quietly opened the door, it was the transfer student again. There was something about this guy that made him smile and to hold him in his arms.

Once Pit was done playing he sat there and looked out the window.

"I wonder why you're here?" he heard a deep voice called to him. Pit turned his head seeing Dark Pit.

"Oh, I wanted to play the piano.." he replied to his darker half.

Dark Pit closed the door and walked towards him.

"Why are you here?" Pit asks with a gentle voice.

"Oh, I just broke off with my girlfriend who asked you if you're other half, her name's Rose, don't go near her. She actual uses people and I found that out today." he replied as he started at the cloaked student.

The taller one took the pedant that was lying on top of the piano and looked at it.

"This yours?" he asks the smaller one.

"Yeah.."

"Well, it's mine now!"

"What?! No!"

Pit tried to retrieve to necklace from Dark Pit, this results to tripping over his cloak and the other that gripped his cloak to make him stay window that was open, a strong wind whooshed in, making Pit's cloak removed off him.

Dark Pit groaned in pain, not noticing that he was on top of the other. He opened his red eyes and was shocked to what he saw. It was his hikari. Pit too, groaned in pain, he slowly opened his eyes and felt that he is no longer wearing his cloak. Pit panicked, what was the other going to think of him.

"You, are my hikari..." Dark Pit murmured. He never expected it to be a guy. But the other was kind and not mention cute too! Well, let's just say that he starting get tired of what a girl thinks, such as Rose.

Pit looked to the side, avoiding the others gaze. He felt nervous about this. Until he felt the other hug him.

"I finally found you." Dark Pit said and smiled.

* * *

 **Me: This is longest chapter I ever typed!**

 **Pit: Yay! *Runs around with candy in his hands***

 **Me: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Rose Mana

**Me: I am back my fellow readers with a new chapter born!**

 **Dark Pit: Author, have you seen Pit?**

 **Me: No I haven't why?**

 **Dark Pit: He needs his punishment. *Smiles evilly***

 **Pit: Eek! *Runs out the door***

 **Me: I do not own anything, except my story plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Rose Mana**_

Pit couldn't breath, he thought Dark Pit would hate him. He let the thought go and hugged the other back. Dark Pit nuzzled against Pit's neck, feeling the warmth of the other.

"I-I thought you would hate me." Pit spoke up. Dark Pit let go of Pit and stood up along with the other.

"I guess I changed my mind about expecting a girl as my hikari. My ex-girlfriend is getting nosy ever since you transferred here and it's getting annoying." Dark Pit replied.

Pit smiled, the sunset rays shining down on his face making him look brighter and more beautiful in a way that Dark Pit thought.

"Well, it's time for me to head home.." Pit said as he picked up his cloak.

"I'll come too." The other said and followed Pit out the school building.

* * *

"Lady Palutena?" Pit spoke in the huge living room.

"Pit you're home!" She replies to his call and enters the living room.

"Oh? Who's this?" she looks over a Pit's look-a-like.

"Lady Palutena, this is Dark Pit, my Yami." He answered her question.

The Goddess raised her brows, "I thought he expects a girl to be his Hikari?" She wondered about that.

Pit nervously laughed, scratching behind his head.

"Not anymore, my ex girlfriend is annoying as hell." Dark Pit spoke up.

Palutena recover from shock and laughed, "May I know who is this ex girlfriend you're talking about?" She asks the other.

"Her name is Rose Mana. She likes to hit on any handsome guy she sees, she banished her Yami from school of a story she made up. I just dated her to see what's it like to be with her." Dark explained to Pit's guardian.

Palutena frowned, "Her last name is Mana?" She says with a curious voice.

Pit looked at her confused, "Lady Palutena is something wrong?" He asks her.

'That can't be, I thought the Mana family was banished ever since the terrible incident with Pit's mother. There is a possibility that they left their daughter with someone and raised them here for revenge.' She thought.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit called out and manage to break her thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing Pit.." She replies to little angel. "Now shall we get some dinner?" Palutena asks Pit and Dark Pit.

Pit's eyes lighten up, "Oh yes please!" He says and Plautena giggles. Dark Pit smiled a little to his amusement.

The two angels then followed the Goddess into the dining room.

* * *

Rose was furoisly pacing around the room. Posters of Dark pit was spreaded around with hearts decorated.

'Who dares to take my beloved Dark Pit away from me! He's mine! I'll see to it, I'll expell that girl who my loved one or maybe even kill her, but that would be too fast. I'll kidnap her first, than make her stay for a few weeks, maybe even months. Dark Pit we never see her again.' She thought and evilly laughed.

She went to the poster of Dark Pit and caressed it, "Don't worry darling, we'll be together forever and ever." She whispers darkly.

* * *

Pit let out a happy sigh as he went out the dinning room. Lady Palutena says that she would like to talk to Dark Pit and show him around a bit.

'I think I'll go for the hot springs!' He thought and headed for the hot spring.

"Okay Dark Pit, you'll be sleeping in Pit's room tonight." Was the last thing Palutena said and left.

Dark Pit walks through the hallways and saw a glimp of Pit's wings heading down to the right hallway. 'Probably heading for the hot springs.' He thought and quietly followed the other. 'I should scare him when he enters the bath.' The other half chuckles darkly and a smirk is shown on his face.

Pit walks in the hot spring with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stretches his body and wings before entering the hot spring. He folds his towel and places it on top of his head, Pit sighs happily as the water touches his body.

A scratching noise was heard near the door. Pit turns his head towards the sound.

"Anyone there?!" He asks as the voice echoes in the room.

"Boo!" Dark Pit pokes his head in.

Pit jumps up, "Wah!" He cries as he catches his towel in his hands. "Dark Pit! Don't scare me!" He scold the other.

Dark Pit bursts out laughing, Pit pouted his back turned to the other and he turned his head to see his Yami.

Dark Pit stops laughing and looks at Pit. Water dripping from his hair and trailing down his skin. His white wings spreaded out in all their glory. Pit's face covered with a embarrassed blush.

"Uh, Dark Pit?" He asks the other. Dark Pit snapped out of his thoughts and joins the other in the bath as Pit sat down.

"Were you born here in sky world?" Pit spoke up.

"No, Palutena brought me here when I was a baby." He replies.

Pit look at him in shock, "Why hasn't she told me about you?" He mumbles.

The other shrugs and warps an arm around Pit. Pit looks at him, "Dark Pit?" He asks confused that the other warp his arm around him.

Dark Pit places his hand under Pit's chin and leans in for a simple kiss. Pit blushes as red as a cherry. His Yami smirks as he broke the kiss.

"Y-You-!" Pit couldn't finish his scentence and looks down to the water.

Dark Pit chuckles at the other's expression.

Just a random weird day is happening to Pit.

* * *

 **Me: I'm finally done! *Throwing paper in the air***

 **Ken: Good job!**

 **Me: What are you doing here?!**

 **Ken: Oh, I was bored so I decided to crash in.**

 **Me: Can you please go back to 'Hikari Assassin'.**

 **Ken: Fine *walks away***

 **Me: Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Viridi Enter's The Game!

**Me: I'm back!**

 **Plautena: What's today's chapter?**

 **Me: Secret Lady Palutena.**

 **Palutena: *Pouts***

 **Vridi: When will I come into the story?**

 **Me: Soon, just not yet.**

 **Viridi: The author doesn't own anything, except her story plot. The lyrics aren't mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Vridi Enters The Game!**_

Pit was walking to school with a cloak on again. Dark Pit who is right beside him sighed at this, 'When will this guy learn to show himself, I understand the fact that he never seen the outside world, but at least show yourself!' Dark Pit thought.

They enter class and the teacher came in. "Okay class! Today the Nature Goddess is coming in today for your lessons! Be respectful!" Ms. Kina spoke to her class.

"Yes madam!" they responded to her request.

Viridi then bursts into the room, shocking every student of her out burst.

"Where is Pit Kuma!" she asks the teacher.

Pit then stood up from his seat, "Right here Lady Viridi." he spoke to the other.

Vridi smiled, " Come." she told the other. Pit walked towards her, "Yes-?" everyone gasped as the Goddess took off his cloak in front of everyone.

"Now no need to hide yourself, right Pit?" Viridi told him. Pit blushes deeply and looks down to the floor.

Dark Pit was glad that Rose wasn't here today to see his lovely, wait did he just thought _his lovely_. Oh well his lovely hikari.

"I knew it!" Lira got off from her seat and walks up to Pit.

"Pit us friends will never hurt you, but you have no need to hide from us." she smiled at him and patted his head.

"Now, let us start your training!" Viridi yelled.

Everyone gathered outside and Viridi ordered them to do 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups for 30 mins. Pit sweat-dropped, 'Never knew that Lady Viridi does this.' he thought and started to do the workout.

"Break time!" the Nature Goddess shouted.

"Hah...hah.." Pit panted from the workout. Lira and her friends came up to him, "Pretty hardwork, huh?" Lei asks. Pit nodded, couldn't speak due to lack of oxygen. He chuckled.

"Hey guys, we should leave.." Luna says to her four other friends. They looked at her in confusion, " Don't you see Dark Pit glaring at us?" she added in. Lira giggled, "Let's make him jealous, shall we?" she winked playfully at her friends, they smirked. Pit tilted his hand, not understanding what was going on. Luna tried to stop her with hand gestures, but couldn't.

Shina smirked and kissed Pit's cheek. Pit blushed and panicked, the 2 boys snickered at Dark Pit's reaction and the 3 girls giggled in amusement. The darker version of Pit pushed his friends aside and stomp forward to the his hikari.

"Uh..Dark Pit?" he asks nervously with his hands in front of him as defense. He looks up his ruby eyes glinting at him. Pit opened his mouth to say something, suddenly the other grabbed his arm and pulled him forward to kiss him. The three girls smiled and cherished the scene in front of them, while the two boys went to get water for them.

The hikari was glad that his friends were guarding him from everyone else's sight. Pit moaned a little with Dark Pit's tongue entered his mouth. He tugged on the others clothes to release the kiss and he did so. Pit panted, "W-Why did y-you do that!" he half shouted and panted in embarrassment. The darker one smirked happily and walked away with his hands behind his head.

Pit looked to his friends, where the hikari girls fainted with a nosebleed. He sighed and called for Viridi if he and their yami's could take them to the infirmary room. She nodded and let them go.

* * *

The bell rang, indicating that first period ended and it was time for second period.

Pit walked back to classroom, leaving the three girls in charge with the boys and the nurse.

As soon as he came back the classroom is empty, he made a confused look and looked around the room.

"Oh, there you are!" Ms, Kina poked her head in, Pit turned around to she his teacher, "Come, let's go to the music room!" she smiled and lead the smaller one to the music room.

Pit entered just in time to see everyone smiling at him, "Ms. Kina, why are they smiling at me." he asks her. Ms. Kina smiled and gestured him to walked forward. The smaller one walked forward to see Dark Pit with his guitar in his hands, but not noticing the rose he hid behind him, sitting on the chair. He tilted his head with innocent confused blue eyes staring right at Dark Pit's ruby red eyes.

A melody is heard withn the room, it was the same melody he played on the piano, his mother's favorite tune she made by herself. Pit held the pendant in his hands that is attached on a chain to his neck. He smiled and closed his eyes at the tune and hummed.

Just as it ended, he felt a warm hand left up his hand. Pit opened his eyes seeing a faint smile on the other's lips, not letting anyone else notice that smile. Dark Pit held up the rose that he hid, "Will you be my hikari?" he asks. Pit felt tears trailing down his cheeks, "Yes!" he accepted the rose and hugged the other.

Everyone clapped at the scene, Ms. Kina cried at this, finally the class is completed with hikari's and yami's together. Except for Rose Mana, well who cares anyway. Well, everyone pray's that Rose doesn't find out about this, hopefully.

* * *

As school ended, Pit smiled as he entered the music room once again.

He sat by the piano and started to play. 'This is for you mother..' he thought.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'll be the one if you want me to_

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I... I'm feeling so small_

 _It was over my head_

 _I know nothing at all_

 _And I... will stumble and fall_

 _I'm still learning to love_

 _Just starting to crawl_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I... will swallow my pride_

 _You're the one that I love_

 _And I'm saying goodbye_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something..._

"Where did you learn to sing?" a deep voice spoke up.

Pit jumps and turns his head to see Dark Pit leaning by the door, "Dark Pit!" he shouted in surprise.

"Come on, let's go, Palutena is waiting." he said and grabbed the younger out the room. At the corner of Pit's eyes he saw a spirit like figure standing near the piano. He smiled and let Dark Pit drag him out the school.

"Thank you sweetie.." Pit's mother whispered and looks out the window, "But I'm afraid that something has come to tear you two apart." she added, looking at the sky, seeing a tint of dark clouds.

* * *

 **Me: The lyric and song belong to _"Great Big World and C_** ** _hristina Aguilera, Say Something." I don't own it, but I love the song._**

 **Viridi: Pit get back here!**

 **Pit: NOOO!**

 **Me: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Drama Class?

**Me: I'm back with a new chapter in my hands!**

 **Vridi: Now where is that lousy Rose Mana?**

 **Me:** ***Shrugs***

 **Vridi: *Fuming* Wait until I get may hands on her!**

 **Me: I do not own anything! Except my story plot!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: Drama Class?!**_

"WHATTTTT!" the whole class yelled at Ms. Kina.

"Now be quiet!" She yelled back to them, "And sit down!" She added.

Ms. Kina sighed, "As I was saying, we are doing a Romeo & Juliet play for your drama marks." She told them. "I will be the one to choose your parts." She told them. The class groaned at this.

Rose grew angry at her teacher, 'What?! I would want to be Juliet and My beloved Dark Pit would be Romeo. How dare she chooses for us, unless she chooses me because I'm the most prettiest girl!' She thought and smirked.

Lira looked to her left to she Rose smiling evilly, she snorted and leans to her right to whisper to Luna, "I hope Rose gets the ugly part in the play, she's not worth to be with Dark Pit." She snickered towards the manic, who wasn't paying attention to class.

"Okay I will start with everyone's parts!" Ms. Kina took out a clipboard with names listed on it.

"Lira Nana will be the nurse! Luna Kenshi will be Lady Capulet! Lei Furon will be Friar Lawrence! Shina Fe will be Lady Montague! Shin Kohaku will be Lord Montague! Dark Pit will be Romeo! Pit will be Juliet! Rose Mana will be Rosaline!" and the list still goes on from the teachers mouth.

Pit's eyes widen, 'Me?! As Juliet? But I'm a guy!' He thought in shock and smacked his head on his desk.

Dark Pit just hummed with his arms behind his head and legs on top of his desk. 'I don't mind it..' He just thought and not letting anyone notice his small smile.

Rose grew angry at this, not knowing who this 'Pit' is, all she knows that student must be Dark Pit's hikari. Luna, Lira, and Shina giggled at Rose's expression.

"Okay class, let's go and practice your parts! I will hand out your scripts one by one!" She ordered th class and the students came one by one.

* * *

"NOOO!" Ms. Kina heard Pit yell from his dressing room. She laughed slightly, knowing that her students Lira and Shina wanted to dress him up.

"Beloved~!" A shrilly voice is heard as Dark Pit was fixing his clothes. He groaned and turned to see Rose running towards him. The darker one moved aside and let her fall face plant on the floor.

"Mou~ Dark Pit why did you do that~?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

The other huffed, glaring at her and then turned to walk to ask Ms. Kina where is his hikari. But Rose stopped him by hugging his waist. "Aww~ admit that your shy~" she said as her voice sound like a bat.

Dark Pit pushed her off of himself, making her fall on her bum harshly. Dark Pit left her, ignoring her whines.

He saw Ms. Kina and was about to ask her where Pit is until he saw him come out of his dressing room with two famillar girls.

Pit was dressed in a red dress, a brown wing that had locks falling down to his waist. Finally some makeup the girls put on him. He blushed as he was revealed to his own class. Girls giggled, the boys chuckled at the famous Dark Pit's expression.

"Hey Dark Pit, better catch that jaw of yours or bugs will enter." Ms. Kina giggled along with the others. The darker version of Pit, picked up his jaw, but still stared at the smaller one.

Rose watched the scene, silently fuming, 'So it's that Kuma Pit loser?! He's a guy for the love of my beloved! There's no way a guy can become a hikari! I'm way more better to be in that role.' she thought as her brows frowned.

Luna watched her carefully as if she senses something from her, "Luna, something wrong?" a guy asks her. She looks to her left. A man with black hair and yellow eyes with a worried look at her. His name was Fang Shuuri, her Yami. "Not really, but Rose is sure plotting something. Besides that, how was visiting your grandma?" she told him. He smiled, "She's doing fine, I missed you a lot, I haven't seen you for a week." he replied. She just lightly blushed and hugged him.

"Now, shall we start practicing, first off the nurse with Lady Capulet and Juliet scene!" Ms. Kina spoke.

 **Luna (Lady Capulet):** _Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me!_

 **Lira (Nurse):** _Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!_

 _ **Enter Juliet**_

 **Pit (Juliet):** How now, who calls?

 **Nurse:** _Your mother._

 **Juliet:** _Madam, I am here. What is your will?_

Everything was going great, until Rose decided to stumble on the floor. "Oh, sorry." she says to the three. But the girls didn't take it, they picked her up from the floor and set her on a chair.

Ms. Kina was smiling so greatly of her students acting skills. 'I really love this play!' she thought and continued to watch as everyone practiced very well in her sight.

* * *

Pit was walking home with Dark Pit again. They both held a small bag with their script and today's homework to be finished.

Dark Pit chuckled all of the sudden, making Pit jump.

"W-What?" Pit asks as they continued to walk.

"It's funny how those two manage to get you into that dress." he replied, looking to his right.

Pit pouted at him and stuck his tongue out. Before his Yami could react, the Hikari ran towards Palutena's home.

Rose Mana, who was hiding behind the wall, fuming with jealousy and anger, 'No! This is wrong! I'll get rid of that Pit soon, I have the perfect plan ever.' she left to go home to plan out on whatever she wanted to do.

"Oi!" he yelled and ran after him.

That running stopped as he bumped into the Goddess. "Ah! Sorry Lady Palutena!" he bowed and apologized to her.

She laughed, "It's fine, oh and Dark Pit you are allowed to live here it you want, you gotta move out of that mini house of yours!" she offered to the other.

Dark Pit nodded and followed the two inside.

"Mother?!" he heard his Hikari screamed.

His mother laughed, "Oh, I just came to visit." she replied. "Is this your Yami?" she added in quickly. Her son nodded. Shiira smiled, "At last you will be happy..but.." she told her son, but something was bugging her.

"Can you two sweetie pies leave the room for a while, I need to talk to the Goddess for a few minutes." she asks them with a gentle voice.

They both nodded, but Dark Pit had an annoyed look on his face as Pit's mother called him sweetie pie.

"So, how's my husband?" Shiira asks Palutena. Palutena put of a serious face as Pit's mother.

"Still acts like a manic for goodness sake's! Is there something else on your mind?" she replies.

"Yes, has the daughter of the Mana family grown?"

"Yes."

"I could sense _it_."

"Me too. She will be the one to throw chaos upon Dark Pit and Pit."

"I'm worried about that."

"Don't worry, I do everything in my power to protect them."

"Thank you."

Palutena smiled along with Pit's mother. "Let's go see your son." she said. The two women went out the garden, just in time to see the two alikes kissing.

"Ahem," the mother fake cleared her throat. Pit jumped, while Dark Pit glared at the two women. "Sorry you two, I just had to do that." she told them. Her son blushed in embarrassment.

"Aww..no need to be shy sweetie~" Shiira playfully wink at him.

Palutena laughed as Pit chased his mother as well as her.

* * *

 **Me: Finally I'm done! Sorry for the delay and mistakes I did!**

 **Shiira: Don't worry about that!**

 **Me: Okay...**

 **Shiira: Please review! The author would really appreciate that! Thank you for reading!**

 **Me: *Waves a goodbye***


	7. Oh No!

**Me: I'm back! Honestly, I think my vacation goes by to fast.**

 **Viridi: There is at least three more weeks left.**

 **Me: I know, at least I'm updating my stories.**

 **Viridi: You got a point there.**

 **Me: I do not own anything, except my story plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: Oh No!**_

Pit was walking to class, it was five minutes till the bell rang. Suddenly he is grabbed from the back of his shirt and pulled to the side of the school.

"Your Dark Pit's Hikari, aren't you?!" A girl yelled behind him.

Pit turned around to see Rose Mana standing there with a furious look on her face, 'She must be my Yami's ex-girlfriend.' He thought. "Yes, is there a problem?" Pit asks innocently.

"Yes! And that would be you! You're in the way of me and Dark Pit! We've been trying to go out for a date, but your always in the way!" Rose snapped at the Angel.

"Excuse me, but Dark Pit said that he broke up with you." The kawaii* Pit replied to her.

"That's not true! He's just lying to you, so that you can be happy!" She yelled again.

Pit looked down, his brunette hair covering his eyes. "Is that so, very well. I will stay away from him. Do you want the role for Juliet?" He asks.

Rose mentally smirked, "Yes, I do and thank you Pit." She thanks him in a sweet sickly voice.

The Angel just nodded and walked to the entrance of the school.

'Hhuhuhu, my plan seems to be working well. Next is lunch time.' Rose thought evilly.

* * *

Dark Pit saw his lovely Hikari enter the classroom and put away his stuff in his desk. He got up and went to a Pit.

"Hey Pit." He spoke to the Angel.

The other suddenly held his stomach and got up, "Sorry Dark Pit, but I need to g o to the bathroom, talk to you later!" He replied and ran out the room.

The darker Angel frowned at this, 'Pit is normally talking to me. What's going on?'he thought.

When Pit was heading down the bathroom ha bumped into his home room teacher.

"Sorry Ms. Kina!" He quickly apologized to her.

Ms. Kina just smiled, "It's nothing Pit. Why aren't you in class? We have to practice our drama play." She asks to the smaller one.

"I just need to go to the bathroom. Ms. Kina can I trade roles with Rose?" He asks her.

"Why?"

"I just don't feel up to the role, I'm sorry."

"Alright, I won't ask why. See you in class."

Pit nodded and watch her leave. He then went to the bathroom and slammed one of the stalls closed. The poor Angel sat on the toilet and cried. 'Was all those happy moments a lie my Yami?' He thought sadly. He stopped crying and wiped his tears away. Pit got up and left the bathroom, heading to class.

* * *

"Okay class! We'll be practicing the play until we perfected it and Rose your Juliet now. Pit will be taking your former role." She told her students.

Everyone got suspicious why did Rose get the Juliet role and Pit suddenly got the Rosaline role.

Rose hid her smirk, 'Finally, my beloved is mine!' She thought and turned her head to Dark Pit, "Come, let us practice our parts!" She squealed. The other didn't move from his spot.

Lira and her friends eyed at her darkly. Suddenly Lira grabbed her hair in frustration and squirmed around. "Ugh! Dang that little-!" She was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Mind your words! Calm down Lira." Lei told her. His girlfriend nodded and told them to practice their parts.

Five minutes later they saw Pit come in the class. The three girls left their boyfriend and ran up to Pit. "Pit, what happened? Why did you got the Rosaline role?" They all asked at the same time.

"I got the Rosaline role?" He replied to them. Pit lied about not knowing that he got the Rosaline role.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"Maybe Ms. Kina decided that she wants a girl for the role." he replies.

"That's not true! You're the real beauty here!" Lira told him.

"Thanks, now let's practice our parts." Pit smiled innocently at them.

The three girls nodded and called their boyfriends over.

"Pit are you okay with being the nurse?" Shin asks the Angel.

Pit nodded and went back to his script.

* * *

Dark Pit groaned in frustration, 'Why did that teacher switch my hikari's role with that slut?!' He thought as Rose shouted with a shrilly voice in her part.

"Beloved why aren't you practicing?" Rose asks.

"I don't want to practice with you!" Dark Pit replied harshly at her.

"Oh! Is it because you want to be alone with me?" She tries to ask innocently. Rose then leans forward to kiss him. The darker Angel pushed her away and left the practice room.

'Don't worry my beloved..Will be together very soon.' Rose thought as she took a small beaker from her pocket. The beaker was filled with purple liquid with a mix of black liquid. 'Homemade poision is the best!' She thought.

* * *

 _~Lunch Time~_

Pit sat on the rooftop of the school eating lunch alone. He told his friends that he wants to be alone for now. They said if that is what he wishes and left him to think of his problems.

"Do you think that Rose did something to our little Tenshi**?" Asks Lirs.

"I do think so, love." Lei spoke up.

"Well I foresee that Rose gave a drink to Pit and-!" Fang started. He widen his eyes as he continued to use his powers, "She's going to poison him!" He ended his sentence.

Everyone got up and started running inside the school.

Rose opens the door and saw Pit sitting down on one of the benchs, eating his lunch. She smirks, 'Nows my chance!' She thought and opens the cap of the drink, pouring the purple liquid inside. Rose closed the bottle and shakes it to make in visible to the eye.

Rose smiled and went up to Pit, "Would you like a drink?" She asks the Angel.

Pit looks up and smiled, "Thanks Rose." He took the drink, not being careful of what could be in it.

Lei and Shin ran to the classroom, which is always empty, to get Dark Pit. "Dark Pit hurry!" Lei yelled.

Dark Pit was confused but got up and followed them. "What wrong?" He asks them as he ran.

"Fang foresaw Rose giving your Hikari a drink which is mixed with poison!" Shin answered his question.

Dark Pit's eyes widen and ran even faster with the two.

Pit drank the juice and closed the bottle as he finishes it. The door suddenly band open, revealing Fang, Lira, Luna, and Shina. "Rose!" Shina yells. Rose justs smirks and walks past them. "Pit you didn't drink that bottle she gave you did she?" Shina asks with. Concern voice.

Pit tilted his head in confusion, "I drank it, why?" The Angel replies. His friends suddenly panic. "Luna! Some of the contents are still in the bottle! Can you figure out what kind of poison is used?!" Lira shouted as she grabs the bottle and throws it to Luna's hands.

The other had one drop of the juice laying on her finger, she leans and sniffs it. "Guys. This not a normal poison, Rose made it herself!" She yells.

Suddenly Pit felt dizzy, eyes trying to focus on his friends, but it was to blurry. The Angel fell to the floor with a thump.

They turned around to see their little friend on the floor. "Pit!" They screamed and ran to him. Lira put his head on her lap. "Shina, please heal him!" Lira begged.

Shina place her hands on top of Pit. A green glow came from it, but it retreated back to her body, "I can't heal him! His body is refusing." She told them.

Suddenlt the Dark Pit, Lei, and Shin came into view. The darker Angel saw his lighter Angel fainted on the floor. He ran to Pit.

"Pit! Hikari!" Dark Pit shouted, lightly slapping his face, not too hard. He got up and carried Pit piggy back. He ran downstairs followed by Pit's friends.

* * *

"The poison is spreading quite slowly in fact." The nurse told them, "But I'm afraid that there is not cure to it." She added.

"No! There _has_ to be a cure Mrs. Nina!" Shina yelled.

Dark Pit was silently watching Pit on the bed, "Can everyone leave us?" He asks.

They looked at the darker Angel and sighed, "Alright.." Lira replies and led her friends outside.

The nurse tends to Pit, checking his heart rate and everything. "Dark Pit, can you please take Pit home? I think it's better." Mrs. Nina said. The other nodded and left to get their stuff.

Ms. Kina looks up to see Dark Pit enter the classroom. "Dark Pit please get into your-." She was cut off.

"I'm taking Pit home, he is not feeling well." He told her and took his stuff along with Pit's stuff.

He returns the infirmary room and asks the nurse not to tell anyone else. She nodded. Dark Pit carries his light and headed down to the office to contact Palutena

"Dark Pit!" The secretary greeted him, "What's wrong with Pit?" She added in quickly.

"He sick, we need Palutena to call us home." He replies.

She nods and calls the Goddess.

* * *

 **Kawii*: Cute**

 **Tenshi**: Angel**

 **Me: Man, I really made this chapter panicky. Sorry Pit!**

 **Viridi: You did!**

 **Me: Flames are accepted against Rose!**

 **Viridi: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Kidnaped!

**Me: Here is the new chapter today!**

 **Pit: *Coughs* Were is Pittoo?**

 **Me: You can rest today Pit, make sure Dark Pit heals your fever!**

 **Pit: No, I know what he's going to do. I'm heading to Lady Palutena's.**

 **Me: I don't own anything except my story plot!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight: Kidnaped!**_

Palutena gasps as he saw Pit in Dark Pit's arms. "What happened?!" She cried as she ran over to Dark Pit who settled the angel on the couch.

"He was poisoned by Rose Mana. It was homemade." He replies with venom dripping in his voice. Palutena saddens at this.

"It seems it has started." Shiira spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Dark Pit asks.

Palutena whispers to Shiira that she we'll handle this. Pit's mother nodded and moved to caresses her son's head.

"The Mana family is a family that is always hunger for power and tries to get what they want. Before Rose's parents died they gave it to a witch named Sura to raise her until she dies. When Rose turned ten years old the witch gave her powers and died from the cause of an illness. She is the last member of the family in her generations. It happened to Pit's mother a long time ago. Shiira fell in love with a man named Hein Mana who lives as a human. Hein couldn't have wings because his father was mortal, he only had angel powers. He became obsessed with her. I can't tell you the rest, it is not my place to tell." Plautena finishes her story.

"Why don't we move Pit to his bedroom and have some centurions watch out for him." Shiira suggested.

"I guess so.." Dark Pit agreed and brought Pit to the Angel's room.

* * *

"Now let's talk about that poison she made." Shiira spoke as Plautena, Dark Pit and her sat down in the garden table.

"The poison she used is the same thing my husband would use whenever he sees men looking at me during his meetings. This recipe was passed down to the Mana family. There is a cure, but only the Mana family held it." The mother of Pit told them.

Dark Pit growled, "Then I'll beat the sh*t out of that Mana girl!" He tighten his fists in anger.

"Now, now. Clam down Dark Pit, we'll find a way." Palutena told him.

"Find a way?! But Pit's in-" Dark Pit cut off as he heard footsteps and flapping.

"Lady Palutena! Pit is kidnaped!" One of the centurions shouted.

"What?!" The three yelled.

The three got up and ran to Pit's room. They saw everything torn, some glass ornaments smashed on the floor. Lastly a window that is wide opened.

Dark Pit punched the wall beside him, making the women flinch.

"Damn her!" He growled with hatred, anger, and bloodlust.

"Something interesting is going on. I might as well join in." Another familiar voice is heard in the room.

"Viridi!" The Goddess looked at the nature Goddess who came in.

"Now, instead of standing here. Let's go and plan this out." Viridi told them.

Shiira gave one last look at the room, 'Please be safe Pit...' She thought and folllowed the others out the room.

* * *

Pit groaned in pain and coughed. He opens his eyes drowsily, 'Where am I?' He thought and slowly looks around the room. He tried to get up, only to meet chains bounding him to the ground.

"It seems you're awake!" Rose smiled evilly at Pit.

"Rose?" Pit asks.

The crazed girl rolled her eyes, "Of course." She says sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this?" Pit asks, still drowsy from the poison.

"Because Dark Pit is mine! He doesn't belong to you!" She shouted and hit the whip on the floor, making the other wince.

"If he is yours, then why didn't he go to you?" The Angel asks another question.

Rose grew mad, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE A JUST A LOSER THAT NO ONE SHOULD APPRECIATE!" She screamed and and whipped Pit's back.

The Angel cried out. After about 20 lashes, Rose stopped and panted. She grab out a knife and cut tiny wounds on Pit skin.

Pit cried out in pain, until he fainted from it. Blood was dripping on his back and his wounds.

Rose smirks, "Ah. I wonder how long will you last?" She asks herself and laughed as she walked out the room.

The Angel felt cold and lonely as he slept. "Someone, please help me." He managed to say.

* * *

 _"No!" Pit screamed._

 _"Hahaha! This a payment for killing your mother!" His father yelled._

 _"Please stop!" The Angel screamed as Shiira's husband abuses him._

 _Blood dripped to the floor, "Hope you learned your lesson." His father left the room._

 _The dream shifted._

 _"Dark Pit?" He asks as his Yami stood there._

 _"Pit, I-I don't love you anymore." He told him._

 _"W-Why?" Pit asked the darker Angel._

 _"I love Rose, she's more worthy than you.." Dark Pit said and walked away with Rose clinging to his arm._

 _Rose looks back and smirks at Pit._

 _"No wait!" The Angel yelled and ran to the two._

 _The dream shifted again._

 _"We're no longer your friends Pit." Lira spoke up._

 _"Did I-I do some-something wrong." He stutters._

 _"We don't want a loser in our group." They all said and left him._

 _"No! Please come back!" He begged and saw Rose again with them._

 _The dream shifted to another one._

 _"I shouldn't have gave birth to you!" His mother yelled._

 _"I shouldn't have taken you in!" Palutena also yelled._

 _"Who cares about a loser!" Viridi exclaimed._

 _"Why?" Pit mumbles. "What did I do?" As he saw the leaving him._

 _The dream shifts one last time. This time Pit is alone._

 _'It's so cold and lonely in here..' He thought and looks around._

 _'No one loves me.'_

 _'I can feel the pain coursing through my veins. The poison spreading.' He thought, closing his eyes and he cried._

Back to reality. Rose was outside, hearing Pit cry in pain and sorrow. She smirks, "Finally the power is mine!" She laughed evilly and walked away.

* * *

Lira and her friends were called over to the Goddess's place. They entered with two centurions led them to the garden. They awed how big the place is.

"Thank so much for coming." Palutena smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to be here Lady Palutena." They all answered.

"Come sit." She offered and they sat down.

"Dark Pit is something wrong?" Lira asks the angered darker Angel.

"I will explain it." A woman they didn't recognize spoke up.

"Not to be rude. But who are you?" Shine asks kindly.

The spirited lady smiled, "I'm Pit's mother, Shiira." She answered.

All of Pit's friends jaw-dropped.

* * *

 **Me: I'm done! I actually have a lot of free time now! Considering I'm done doing busy stuff in reality. Well, except for piano lessons and walking with my family everyday.**

 **Palutena: Positive stuff!**

 **Me: Yep, criticized comments are welcomed!**

 **Palutena: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Plan

**Me: How are my fellow readers today? I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Lira: Where is she?!**

 **Me: Who?**

 **Lira: Rose.**

 **Me: Don't know.**

 **Lira: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything, except her story plot!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine: Plan**_

Dark Pit was pacing furiously outside the meeting room, waiting for the others to come.

"Yo Dark Pit." Shin spoke up to the pacing darker angel.

Pit's Yami looked up, "Oh, hey." He replies and went back pacing.

The Shina's Yami sighed, "Dark Pit calm down, I understand how much Pit means to you." He told the other.

The darker angel stopped and sighed, "I just want him back into my arms, to keep him safe." He admitted to Shin.

"Then you will." Another voice spoke up. Lei walked up to the two. He smiled at a Dark Pit, "We'll find him." He added in. Fang then showed up and talked with them for awhile.

"Sorry that we're late!" Three girls shouted as they ran up to the boys.

"Us too." Two Goddess and Shiira appeared.

"Now let us go inside." Palutena led them inside.

* * *

Rose smirked as she entered the dungeons of Palutena's place. 'It's so easy to past the guards.'

Too bad for her, one of the centurions saw her and quietly went to report to lady Palutena.

Rose went up to one of the cells. It's shown of a man with messy brunette hair and green eyes, slumped on the floor.

"Hello." She spoke to the person.

The man looked up, "What do you want?" He replies.

"I want to get revenge on some one." She told him, "With your help." Rose quickly added in.

"What will you give me if I help you?" He asks.

"Anything you desire." Rose told him. She smirks, 'Victory is mine!' She thought.

"Then help me ruin that Goddess life for taking my son. I also want my wife back." He requested.

Rose nodded and opened the cell with a pin. The man came out, shaking hands with her.

"For the record my names Rose Mana a cousin of your brother." She introduced herself.

"Hien Mana. Let's get out of here." He told her.

Rose nodded and led him out, but an alarm went off, making the two panick and ran for their lives.

"There she is!" They heard a young woman's voice.

The group cashes the two, using every power to stop them, but Rose had a barrier up and managed to escape.

Dark Pit punched the wall so hard that his knuckles started to bleed.

* * *

Pit groaned in pain as he woke up.

"Hello Pit, I brought you a gift today." Rose said, smiling evilly at him.

The angel looks up to see his father. Pit's eyes widen, "No! Stay away!" He scream.

"Well, enjoy~" She then left the room.

"Good to see you son. Where's your mother?" He asks bending down to the others level.

"You killed her!" Pit responds to him.

SMACK

His father slapped him on the face, "You did!" Hein yelled.

"I did not! Why, why? You hurt mother and I! You abused us! I was only a young child back then! So, why?!" Pit shouted, tears coming out of his eyes.

The other huffed, "You mother is mine and so are you. Once I get your mother we'll live a _happy_ life." He smirks.

Pit scream in pain. He was being abused by his father again. 'It hurts so much, it hurts. Dark Pit!' He thought as he cried.

* * *

"We almost caught her!" Dark Pit shouted in frustration.

"But she aslo has my ex-husband." Shiira murmured.

"The problem is only getting bigger." Palutena frowned.

"Didn't you place a tracker on the Hein guy?" Viridi told her.

The other Goddess's eyes widen, "I remember!" She put up a finger, imagining a light bulb ontop of her head.

The Nature Goddess groans, as well as everyone else included.

"Then that means we can find where Rose is!" Lira stood up.

Palutena used her wand showing a map of Angel Land. A red dot showed a unprotected island.

"Wow. That Mana girl doesn't know how to put up a barrier." Lei told them.

"So, get ready and leave to rescue Pit?" Luna asks the two Goddess.

"Not yet, we need a plan first before entering the place. We need troops of course and with the help Viridi's troops."

"Plan A, we'll have Dark Pit enter there first. If Rose says, 'You have come back for me!' She well hug him. Dark Pit your going to have to kiss her so that we can get inside. As for Shiira I want you to distracted that filthy husband of yours. While me, Palutena, and the others sneak in. My troops and I well set bombs, probably in every inch of the base. While Palutena's troops well help in tying up the two crazy Mana relatives. Lira and her friends we'll find Pit." Viridi finishes her plan.

Dark Pit face turned disgust with the fact the he has to kiss that girl. Shiira sighs of distracting her abusive husband.

"Plan B will be charging into the house." Dark Pit bluntly says without stuttering.

Everyone sighs, "Pittoo you know that we have think wisely." Shina told him.

"Pittoo?" Everyone asks the girl who called him Pittoo.

"A nickname Pit made for him." Shina smiled.

"Well, only Pit can call me that." Dark Pit huffed.

"So when will we start?" Shin asks.

"Probably in a week. I need to train those lazy centurions of mine. All of you need to train to. Shiira told me something will show during the time we save Pit." Palutena told them.

All of them nodded and separated ways out of the meeting room. Shiira led the youngsters to the training room.

"Now go and choose your weapons." She said.

Dark Pit looked around and one weapon caught his eyes. A silver bow.

"Pit has the exact same weapon as you.." Shiira told him and she touches Dark Pit's shoulder.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Again!" Pit mother shouted at her students.

Everyone panted and thought, 'She's really strong.' As they got up again. As for Dark pit he just moved to the next station.

'I'm coming for you Pit.' He thought.

* * *

Pit sat on the floor, cold, lonely and fear overwhelming him. A pool of red surrounded his fragile body. The posions still coursing through his body.

'I'm going to die aren't I?' He thought.

Rose smirked and laughed,"Dark Pit's all mine!" She talked to herself.

* * *

 **Me: Done!**

 **Lira: I need someone to help me hunt down Rose now!**

 **Me: *Hands a equipment to Lira***

 **Lira: *Gets ready***

 **Me: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Rescue!

**Me: I have a new chapter for you all!**

 **Lira: I found Rose!**

 **Rose: *Runs away***

 **Lira: Dang it! Come back here!**

 **Me: *Sighs* I don't own anything, only my story plot.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ten: Rescue_**

Few days have passed since the day when Pit was kidnapped and the little angels condition seems worsening. You could see blue and purple marks scarring his snow white skin and stains of blood everywhere.

Pit gasps for air, 'T-The poison is starting to take over.' He thought. He looks up to the ceiling, 'No one cares...Dark Pit and my friends didn't care...Lady Palutena, mother didn't care too, even Viridi...' He thought as he looked up at the ceiling with blank blue eyes.

* * *

"Ready?" Lady Palutena whispers as they landed.

Everyone nodded and took out their weapons. Dark Pit sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Rose Mana.

Rose smiled, "Beloved you came!" She said as she held the others hand.

Dark Pit faked smiled at her, "Of course." He told her and lean in for a kiss. You can hear everyone who is hiding threw up from the scene.

Shiira sighed, it's her turn to distract her lovely, crazy, ex-husband. She floated pass Rose, unnoticed by her. Shiira found her husband in the living room, reading a book.

"Hon?" She asks trying not to punch him.

Hein looks up and closes his book. "Shiira?" He said as he got up. Shiira smiled and lightly kissed him, as she drew back Hein's eyes became cloudy. Her ex-husband didn't hear or move. A special spell called Freeze.

As the two of them distracted, everyone manage to enter the house in a window. Viridi and her troop then quietly went around the house to place bombs. While Pit's friends went to find where Pit is hidden. As for Palutena and her troop set traps around the two Mana family members.

* * *

"We have to find Pit before the spell breaks." Fang says to them as quietly as he can.

"Yeah, let's go to the basement." Lira told them and the others followed. As they arrived, the basement was filled with books, beakers with strange liquid in them, and one book layer beside a familiar poison used for Pit.

Shina picked up the book and scanned it. "Guys, the antidote for the poison is in here." She told them as she flipped the page.

"What does it say?" Luna asks the other who was looking in the book.

"We need one medical herb, one, one golden petal from a flower, and lastly the rarest of all the _Asago_ flower*." She explained the antidote.

"The _Asago_ flower grows in the mountain of pure light. Only Godess could got in, some have adventured in there, but to die in punishment of betraying love or cheating in that result. Yami and Hikari's who have been devoted to love and trust in the Goddess of love are the ones that can enter." Lira told them.

"Stop standing around and find that passage! Shina hold on to that book!" Lei whispers quietly. They nodded and looked around. Shina shoved the book and the filled poison liquid beaker in her small bag.

"Guys I've got!" Shin a shouted quietly. Everyone gather, but backed up as Shin pulled a book back and the bookshelf on their right opened a path.

"Let's go!" Lira ordered and everyone walked behind her.

* * *

As for the others, Viridi laughes as she stomps on Hein.

Palutena and Shiira sweat dropped at this. Shiira turned her head to Dark Pit and nodded. The darker angel took out a device and tracked Lira with her fellow friends.

Datk Pit left without a word, going down the stairs to the basement. He looked around and spotted the fake book and pulled at it. The door on the right opens again.

Once he enters the room he sees everyone trying to calm Pit down. The scene was horrifying. "What's going?" He asks Shina.

Shina trembled and looks at Pit who held a knife at them, "I-I don't k-know. Lei released Pit and he picked up to knife beside him." She yelped and dodged a flying object.

"S-Stay away from me!" Pit shivered with fear as he held the knife in his hands.

"Pit calm down, we're here to save you." Lira spoke to him in a gentle voice.

"Liar! No one is here! It's just a dream!" Pit shouted and lashes at Luna who dodged.

"Guys let Dark Pit handle it." Fang told them. They sighed and nodded, going back to the lab.

Dark Pit looked over to Pit and walked towards him. The angel took his steps backwards intending to stay away from the other, but he is met with a wall.

"Pit.." The darker angel whispers as he got closer, his hand reaching up to him.

"No!" The other cried and threw the knife at him, but his Yami moved his head to doge it. Dark Pit warped his hand around that thin wrist and pulled his tenshi closer. Pit struggled with Dark Pit.

"Please, come back to me. I'm here now, no need to waste your energy." The darker angel buried his between his Hikari's neck and shoulder.

"Let go!" Pit tried to push away, but the grip only got tighter. 'No. This is just a dream, just a-' the angel's thoughts were cut off by his Yami's next words.

"I love you." Dark Pit finally confessed to his cute angel. 'Please just come back to me.' He thought.

Pit calmed down, his dull eyes returning to his bright, pure, and innocent eyes. He hugged Dark Pit and cried. "I-I love you too!" He answered.

* * *

Hein ripped the ropes and helped Rose. He grew angry and used dark magic to the crowded group.

"Sh* t!" Lei sweared as he was thrown back, as well as the others.

"Viridi!" Dark Pit shouted as he came back up with a fainted Pit in his arms.

Viridi looked at Dark Pit, "Hurry, let's get out of here!" She said and put up a barrier to put up time for them to escape.

"Come back here!" Hein shouted as they jumped out the window.

The nature Goddess smirked and pressed button.

BOOM!

The house was blown into bits, everyone hid in the bushes to protect themselves from getting injured.

"Come our job is done." Palutena said and uses her wand to teleport them back.

* * *

From another bush, a lady watched them escaped and looked back to the burnt house.

She took off her hood and looked at the asks of Hein Mana, "You're so useless Hein. I Rose Mana will take care of this." She lastly told to the pile of ashes and vanished into air.

* * *

 ** _Asura(Morning Glory)_ *: A type of flower in Japan that only blooms in the morning and cool time. It's called the ' _Bond of love_ '**

 **Me: Done!**

 **Luna: Here you go! *Hands a drink***

 **Me: Thanks! *Drinks it***

 **Luna: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	11. Peaceful Life?

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

 **Shina: Where's my teddy bear?**

 **Me: Over there *Points to Pit***

 **Shina: Ah! Pit you took my bear! *Chases after Pit***

 **Me: I do not own anything except my story plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven: Peaceful Life?**_

Pit groaned in pain and blinked his eyes. 'Where am I?' He thought as he looks around the room. 'Ah..My room.' He thought. He looked down to see Dark Pit sitting on a chair and sleeping on his lap.

The door then creaked as it opened, it revealed to be Lira. She went to over to Pit and sat on the chair to his right.

"Shh...Dark Pit has been watching over you ever since you were given the antidote for the poison." She told the angel and smiled at him.

"Is it over?" Pit asks in a hushed voice to not wake up Pittoo.

"Yes Pit, it's over." She answers his question.

Pit sighed in relief, "Thank goodness..." He smiled at her.

"Ngh." A groan came from Dark Pit.

"Well I should tell the others, see ya later!" Lira told him and left the room.

Dark Pit rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked to his right. "Am I still dreaming?" He asks himself. The other giggled.

"Pittoo your not dreaming." He told the other who just woke up. Pit shook his head, "Silly sleepyhead." He added in and held the darker angel's hand.

"Your awake." He whispers and sat on the bed beside his beloved innocent angel. Dark Pit smiled and caressed the others head.

"I love you.." Pit smiled as he held the others hand that rested on his check. He couldn't believe he really loves this person in front of him. He's glad that he met Pittoo.

Dark Pit smiled and leaned down to his ear, "I love you too, you silly." He whispers. He then bit his ear, making the Angel blush.

"Pittoo?" He called out as the darker angel rested his head on Pit's chest.

"I was scared that I would lose you forever. I should've have noticed that Mana forced you to change roles, the way you acted. I should've protected you."

"Pittoo-"

"Shh..no need to speak just let me hug you."

Pittoo buried his face in between the others neck and shoulder. The room was silent, but the atmosphere carried a loving air. Suddenly Pit shivered as Dark Pit licked his neck and sucked on it.

"Pi-Pittoo." He moans out a little. The other lifted his head and licked his lips at seeing that red hickey mark.

The door then bursts open.

"Piiiitttt!" Everyone shouted, excluding the boys.

"Woah!" Shina suddenly backed away from the bed because of the darker angle's menacing glare and giving out a dark aura.

Pit sweatdropped, "Pittoo just let them near, kay?" He gentlely told him. The other sighed and did what his new boyfriend wanted.

Everyone gather around the bed, while Shina and Luna sat on the bed.

Luna looked at Pit's neck and noticed a red mark, "Pit what's that on your neck?" She asks innocently.

The precious angel blushes out of nowhere and Dark Pit smirked at the bold girl's question.

"Looks like the angel is growing up!" Lei goofly says with a smile.

"It-It's not like that!" Pit shouted, still blushing red as a cherry.

Everyone laughed.

"I bet by the time you come back to school, people will be wondering why there is a red mark or red marks on your neck." Shina teased and the angel looked down to his hands.

* * *

Rose shot another human. A soul came out of the dead body. She caught it and stuffed it in her soul cage.

"I hope this ritual will work." She talked to herself. 'And if it does no one will stop me from Dark Pit loving me. Pit can go rot in hell.' She thought and smiled evilly as she walked back into the dark.

* * *

"It's really peaceful now." Pit said as he rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied, looking up to the sky where they were sitting in the garden.

"Pittoo, why do you love me?" Pit asks.

"I love your personality, your goofy self, your beautiful innocent blue eyes, and your heart." He respond as he wrapped a arm around the angel's waist.

Pit blushes, "I love you the same way as well.." He says quietly.

Dark Pit lifted the others head with a single finger and kisses the other gently. It wasn't like the other kiss the darker angel gave him last time. It's warm, sweet and romantic.

Lira and the other girls passed by just to see the two of them kiss. They smiled and hope that danger will no longer come towards them again. They then gestured the two Goddess and Pit's mother to see.

Shiira giggled along with Palutena, while Viridi just smiled.

"Let's go before Dark Pit kills us all." Palutena whispers and lead them to the living room.

The darker angel backed away from the kiss and smiled gently.

Pit blushes lightly, "One more?" He asks the darker angel. The other chuckled and lean down to the angel.

* * *

"Give me my teddy bear back Lira!" Shina shouted and cased her.

Shina grabed a rubber ball and threw it, not even noticing that they were behind the two angel's who are sitting peacefully.

The rubber ball then hit Dark Pit's head. They're actions froze as the other turned his head around.

Pit sweatdropped as a dark aura is menacing from his Yami.

"Run for your lives!" Lira shouted as Shina and Pit for some reason ran with them.

Dark Pit's red eyes darted to Pit who smiled goofly and ran into the living room.

"Everyone run! Except for Pit!" Shina shouted and everyone got up laughing as they ran out the room.

"Eh?! Why?!" Pit shouted and is caught by Dark Pit.

"I think punishment is needed tonight. What shall we play tonight?" Dark Pit smirked.

Pit shivered at that voice used against him, "NOOO!" He shouted and everyone who was in the hallway giggled or chuckle at the scream.

* * *

 **Me: Chances of Pitcest? Hm...I recall writing lots of fluff and sweet moments with Dark Pit together with Pit. Probably 100%?. This is a rated T fanfic after all, but you can put some ideas down in the review and I'll be glad to do it.**

 **Lira: Dark Pit is somehow doing something to Pit.**

 **Me: Nevermind those two lovebirds!**

 **Lira: Kay.**

 **Me: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	12. I Love You

**Me: I'm back! All the ideas in the review is great! I've decided that since it's a T rated fanfic, I will extract the m rated scenes for those who like lemons and if you don't then don't look for it.**

 **Lira: *Typing***

 **Me: Where is that chapter!**

 **Lira: I'm on it!**

 **Me: I do not own anything except my story plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve: I Love You**_

"Ahh..Moment of silence!" Lira said as she stretched arms in the air and walked into the school. When she entered the room, all you could see is girls fawning over Dark Pit and her friends trying to push them away.

"Hey love." Lei walked up to her and kissed her forehead. Lira smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hi there handsome." She teased at him.

"Hey Lira! A little help here!" Fang shouted as he struggled with the crowd of girls. The girl giggled and then her face turned angry.

"GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS YOU CRAZY FANGIRLS!" She yelled and the fangirls scrambled back to their seats.

Pit sighed as he finally got sit down in his seat. He got his books and a notebook out for Viridi's lessons again. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned aroun to look at Pittoo. "Yes?" He asks. The just leaned forward and kissed him.

Dark Pit smirked as he pulled away and sat back to his seat. His angel's face bursts into red.

"Y-You-!" Pit couldn't finish his sentence and went back to facing to front of the class.

Meanwhile the girls were down with nosebleeds, let's just say they are Yaoi fans too. Some of them even took their phones to take a picture. Maybe if you leaned close to them, you could hear them mumble, 'I wonder if they had sex.' well that would be something.

"What's up my fellow student!" Viridi shouted as she entered the room. "Today your lesson will be to summon an animal that will help you in you battles." She told them.

"But teacher Viridi, I don't how magic works!" A girl whined.

Viridi sighed, "That's why I'm teaching you guys outside." She answered.

"Oh." The girl then sat back down.

* * *

"Okay, so first you will creat a circle like this." The nature Goddess then drew a circle with a star like description on the ground.

The students watched her carefully as she in front of the magic circle and started to mumble some words. They jerked as a tree monster came out.

"Understood!" She asks them and they nodded. "Okay now go into individual places and then come back in 30mins. I'll give you guys a chance to talk after we're done." She instructed.

Pit sighed and did what Viridi ordered them to do. He drew a magic circle and murmured a few words. He was throw to the ground and felt a tounge licking his face. He got up and scammed the animal that sat on his lap. It's a white cat with brown ears, golden eyes, a white tail with a yellow fluffy ball at the end.

"Meow." The cat licked her paw.

"Eh? My animals a cat?" He questioned himself and watched the cat a rated her ears. He sighed, "Oh, well. I should name you..hm...Yume!" He decided. Yume purred and rubbed her head against her masters hand.

Dark Pit drew the circle with the star and mumbles a few words. There was a poof covering this being.

As the cloud dispered it revealed to be a cat that reached up to Pittoo's waist. It has red eyes, black fur, a tint of purple fur on the ears, and a black fluffy tail. The cat went up to his master and rubbed his head on his waist.

Dark Pit smiled and petted him, "I'll name you Kuro." He told the black cat and the cat purred.

Thirty minutes passed and everyone gathered back to Viridi.

"Okay will have battle test with two people and after that you guys have free time to do want you want. Understood!" She told them.

"Alright Pit and Lira will go up!" She order the two up.

Lira came up with her sapphire owl on her shoulder and Pit has his cat lying on top of his head.

"Let's do this!" They both shouted at each other with their fists held up high.

Lira's sapphire dragon charge at Pit's cat. Yume disappeared from the dragon's sight and is high up the sky. The dragon gawked at the sudden charge on her back. Lira's dragon tried to fight back, but is met with a ball of light. The dragon is knocked out, rather quickly.

Lira sighed, while Pit praised his cat.

Viridi clapped and shooed the students to do whatever they wanted.

As usual Pit and friends gather up in a small group. Lei's animal is a medium crimson dragon and Lira is a small sapphire dragon. Fang is a purple medium bird and Luna's is a rather smaller golden bird. Shin's animal is a golden snake, the size of a pythons and Shina is a white medium snake. While Pit and Dark Pit's animals are the same species, but different coloured fur.

"S-Snake." Lira shivered from the snakes hanging from Shin and Shina's necks.

"They're kind, so don't be scared." Fang explained at seeing Shina's snake wrapping around his arm.

"Huh?" Pit looked dumbfounded at seeing his cat cuddling with Dark Pit's cat.

Dark Pit wormed his arm around Pit's waist, "Hmm..they seem to love each other like us." He says with an amused voice.

Pit nodded and cuddled with Pittoo.

"Hey." Dark Pit started and whispered in his ear. When pulled away the angel's face is red like an apple.

"Uh..Pit something wrong?" Luna asks.

The hikari just looked down on the ground, still blushing as Dark Pit just smirked.

* * *

Pit is walking in the hallway, carrying two boxes with his two friends, Luna and Shina.

"Pit, what did Dark Pit say?" Shina asks.

The angel's face reddens, "Um...can I write it instead of saying?" He nervously set the boxes down on the table of the storage room.

They blinked, but nodded they're heads.

Pit got out a piece of paper and pencil out. After he finished writing, Pit showed the paper to the girls. They both read it and laughed.

"Better watch out or you'll be limping tomorrow." Luna teased the smaller one.

Pit blushed and followed them out.

* * *

Pit paced around his and Pittoo's room. He then ran to the bathroom and locked it. Pit jerked as he heard a knock echoing the bathroom walls.

"Pit, come out I know you're there."

"I don't want too!" He shouted with nervous feelings. He heard the other sighed.

"Come out or I will smash this door!" He ordered his angel to come out. The door slowly opened to reveal a nervous Pit in front of him. Dark Pit smiled and dragged him to the bed. He gently laid Pit on the bed with him on top.

The angel blushes as Dark Pit whispers in his ear.

"As I said before, _get ready to be ravished by me_." he gently sliped his hand inside Pit's shirt.

 **(Lemon scene removed. Click my pen name to read it it. If you don't like then don't read it. Thank you.)**

Pit panted as Dark Pit flopped on top of him. The other pulled the blanket up to cover themselves. The two then drifted off to sleep, thinking, 'I love you greatly..'.

* * *

 **Me: Finally it's done! So yea, basically if you guys want to see the continuation of the lemon the go ahead!**

 **Palutena: Hm..Carrots, cabbage, and some beef.**

 **Me: Mind if I help you cook.**

 **Palutena: Sure!**

 **Me: Thanks for reading and please review! Don't forget to give me few ideas!**


	13. Rose's plan?

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Schooling is really tiring for me, but I manage to save some energy for this!**

 **Pit: Yay!**

 **Me: I do not own anything except my story plot!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Rose's Plan?**_

Rose smirked as she went downstairs to the basement. It was dark, candles are the only support for light, and there was a magic circle drawn on the floor, and lastly, hundreds of human souls captured in a cage.

"All I need is that angel and that Lira souls to summon the infinity demon. Once I'm done the world is mine and so is Dark Pit." She told herself. "Wait, I think have a better idea than that." Rose suddenly changed her mind.

Rose grabbed her cloak and walked out to the cold night.

* * *

Meanwhile back at school Pit and Lira are walking down the hallway with textbooks in their hands.

"Hey Lira, I have a question." Pit asks her.

Lira turned her head to look at her small friend. "Yes?"

"How can I avoid Dark Pit?" He mumbles while blushing. The taller one couldn't hear at first, but slowly made the words in her head and than laughed out loud.

"Haha..! I don't think you can." She responded to her dear shy friends, who was blushing and pouting at her. "Unless you want to annoy him and end up in bed." She quickly added as they set the textbooks on the counter in the storage room.

Pit was about to reply, until the wall bursts in chunks of cement. The two raised their arms to protect themselves, but it was too late a huge chunk of the wall had hit them both on the head, making them black out.

Rose smirked and looked at the two bodies lying on the floor with a trail of blood coming down from the hit. She knelt down by Pit and smiled. "No worries, you will be free soon, you filthy brat." She spat at him. Rose snapped her fingers and the three of them disappeared without a trace.

Everyone in the building jumped at the loud crash noise coming from the sorage room. Pit's friends and lover frowned.

"Wasn't Lira and Pit were walking to the storage room?" Luna spoke up after hearing that boom.

"Let's go." Lira's boyfriends told them and led them out the room. Once they reached the doors, tonds of youngsters were standing there, being pushed away by teachers.

"Move." Dark Pit firmly said, making the crowd, even the teachers shiver from the sound of a cold -hearted voice that wanted to kill someone. Dark Pit inspected the room and his fists clenched.

"Damn you..." He murmured.

* * *

Lira groaned in pain and sat up from the cold floor. She looked around the room. It had different type of magic crystals, books and other things she doesn't know. Lira looked beside her and saw Put on the ground with a bandage wrapped around his head.

The door creaked open, making Lira snap her head up to see who kidnapped them.

"Well, well. Looks like the leader of filthy animals woke up." Rose smirked at the other.

"Rose!" Lira growled and watched her make her way to Pit.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. After all you are the ones going to hurt your little friends." Rose told her as she picked up Pit by the head. She murmured something and lifted her hand that held a jewel and inserted it in Pit's forehead.

As Lira watched this happen, she struggled against the ropes that held her back. "What did you do?!" She shouted at the maniac girl.

"Don't worry. The same thing will happen to you." Rose said and stood up. She walked towards a Lira and blended down to her level.

"After all you will be..."

* * *

Lira's boyfriends punch the wall of Lady Palutena's home. "Hey! Don't go smashing the walls!" Viridi yelled at him. The nature Goddess walked up to him, "What's the problem now?" She asks.

Lei sighed and gestured Viridi to come to the meeting room, where Dark Pit was speaking with Lady Palutena.

-Line Break-

"WHAT?! LIRA AND PIT WERE KIDNAPPED?!" Viridi shouted in surprise.

Lei nodded and looked down on the floor.

"Looks like we have a new problem here.." Palutena spoke quietly.

The room is silent, no one is making a move or even speaking. They sat there with a depressed atmosphere above them.

"Alright let's make a new plan." The nature Goddess spoke up and laied out a map with little marks on them. "So, who do you think kidnapped both of them." Viridi questioned the friends of Pit.

"I'm guessing Rose Mana." Shina spoke up. Everyone then said the same thing as Shina.

Lady Palutena took a deep breath in and out. "Alright then, we shall see to it." She told the group.

* * *

"Ah~ a sense of freedom closing in.." Rose said as she lifted a glass of punch in her hand. She looked to her left, looking at the two people standing by her.

"Well, do your job Lira, Pit." She firmly told them. The two vanished without a trace left from them.

"You so made the wrong choice to not be with me, my beloved." She murmured and laughed.

* * *

 **Me: I know it's a short chapter, but this all I have for now. Because I got sick as well.**

 **Luna: Readers, we apologize for the very, very late update.**

 **Me: Well, thank you for reading and please review!**


	14. What's going on?

**Me: I'm finally back and free for at least one hour!**

 **Pit: It's been months..**

 **Me: I'm really sorry, I am really busy during that time.**

 **Pit: The author does not own anything.**

 **Me: I trying my best to update, so please bear with me （＾** **ω＾).**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen:** What's going on?_

Lady Palutena and the others transported to a place were Rose would be most likely. It was dark, gloomy, trees have purple leaves, the air carried such dark power.

Dark Pit frowned as he looked around the place. 'What is this feeling I'm getting from this area?' He thought to himself.

"Viridi-sama, should we get going?" Fang asked.

Viridi turned her head," Palutena, let's go." She told the other Goddess. The group walked into the dark forest.

As they walked Dark Pit and Lei was knocked down by two black clothed persons.

"Dark Pit, Lei!" They shouted and ran to help, but a barrier was created and other demons showed up to keep them away from the barrier.

"Everyone, get your weapons out!" Lady Palutena commanded. They got into their stances and ready to fight them.

* * *

Dark Pit summoned his silver bow and broke it in half to use them as blades. Lei summoned his twin blades out.

"Who are you?!" Dark Pit asked as he struggled to keep balance. The other did not answer back. Blapi and Lei both attack them at the two persons, taking their cloths ripped off.

"P-Pit?" Dark Pit said with a shocked voice. Pit's eyes were hollow, no longer seeing that light in his eyes, he wore all black clothing. Lei was shocked as well to see his girlfriend standing there in front of him, looking the same as Pit.

"H-Hey Lira, you got to be kidding me, right?" Lei asks in fright. She did not answer back.

Pit swung his blades at Dark Pit with Lira following suit. Dark Pit tried his best to keep up with his lover and tries to not hurt him.

Lei came in contact with Lira, blocking her attack. 'What the heck is going on?!' He thought.

'Help..me..Lei' he heard a quiet voice in his head, 'Help...us..' his eyes widen. It was Lira's telepathy, she's trying to connect with him.

"Dark Pit! Lira and Pit are being controlled!" Lei told him.

"Yeah, but how?!" Dark Pit replied as blocked another attack.

"I heard Lira asking us for help. It seems that Rose did something to them!" He answered the other's question.

* * *

Fang,Luna,Shina,Shin, Lady Viridi and Lady Palutena struggled to kill all the demons.

"Where did they come from?!" Shina shouted as she killed another one.

"They're endless!" Fang shouted as well.

Viridi commanded her enforcements to attack. She peeked to see what happened to Dark Pit and Lei, only to be shocked by it. "Guys! Lei and Dark Pit are fighting against their lovers!" Viridi told them,

"WHAT!" They all shouted at the same time.

"It seems like Rose is controlling them with something!" Luna yelled out the problem.

"But how do we know?!" Shin shouted as he blocked another attack.

"Lei and Dark Pit holding back, so maybe they're trying to do something!" Luna answered back.

"Hope they do because these demons are endless, there gotta be something summoning them all the time!" Shin shouted out.

"Don't fall back from a fight! We gotta protect Lei and Dark Pit!" Lady Palutena told them.

"Let's do this!" They all shouted and went all out to fighting the demons.

* * *

Rose smirked as she watched the battle between Lei, Dark Pit,Lira and Pit in a crystal ball. 'How does it feel, Dark Pit?' She thought as she snapped her fingers, making Pit and Lira gain more power.

She laughed as the two Yami's struggled to not hurt them.

"Time almost up, better pick Lira and Pit up." She told to herself and vanished into thin air.

* * *

The 6 people who were fighting against the demons panted. Suddenly everything disappearedin one go.

"What the?" Viridi spoke out. The barrier created to keep them out to save Dark Pit and Lei was gone.

"Pit/Lira!" Lei and Dark Pit both shouted at the same time as the two figures jumped way back where the whole group could what was happening.

They heard a giggle, "My,my, look at how this has gone and I quite like it." A young voice was heard.

"Rose Mana!" Lady Palutena shouted.

Rose appeared in front of Lira and Pit, Aren't my cute dolls beautiful?" She asked them and smirked at their frustration.

"What did you do to them?!" Lei shouted at her.

"I'm not gonna tell you that." She replied to the angry Lei.

"Well, I've got to go, nice meeting you guys so lovely today." Rose then disappeared with Lira and Pit.

"Damn it!" Dark Pit punch the ground. Everyone had the same feeling, but no matter what, they're going to save Lira and Pit.

"Just what is going on, why does Rose want Lira and Pit?" Lady Palutena asked herself. She then turned to the group, "Everyone, do not lose hope! We can still find a way to save them!" She shouted and they all nodded back.

* * *

 **Me: I'm sorry that it's short. But I hope that I will get more time to update this story.**

 **Lady Palutena: Please bear with her, she is trying her best.**

 **Me: I was lucky enough to finish this part and don't worry updates will be slow, but I'm still continuing the story, until then my fellows readers!**

 **Lady Palutena: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	15. No Matter What, I'll Save You!

**Me: I'm back! So I have a review to answer.**

 _ **Guest:**_ ** _So will you continue with the story or u just abandon it? I luv reading the story;-;)_**

 **Me: I am continuing the story and I would NEVER abandon this story, never in my life, also I apreciate that you love reading my story. Since it's Christmas/Holiday break from highschool (Especially when I'm graduating) , I get to update a bit more.**

 **Pit: Now where did the story left off?**

 **Me: Oh yes! My apologies...haha...well, I do not own anything of such, just my story plot!**

* * *

 _Chapter 15: No Matter What, I'll Save You!_

Pit woke up and looked around his surrounding, it was all dark, no sense of light coming in. He curled up like a child would in fear and loneliness.

"Pittoo, where are you? It's so dark in here, I'm scared.." Pit murmurs quietly.

 _Back to present_

Rose looked at Pit and smirked, "Brat, come here." She ordered him.

Pit moved towards Rose, saying nothing. "Go chain yourself and that woman near the serpent God's nest." She command him to do so.

Lira followed Pit to the sacrifice room, all over the walls, ceiling and floor. There was souls captured and engraved with a person who was once alive. Pit chained himself on the wall to the right of the nest, while Lira chained herself to the left. It seems that the wall behind them was blank.

Rose laughed, "Once they're here, they will the greatest sacrifice to the Serpent God!" She laughed evilly and it ranged throughout the walls.

* * *

Lady Palutena and the group heard a crucial, but screeching laugh outside. She frowned, "We must be close." She told them. Suddenly, they all felt the ground tremble underneath clouds darken, lighting came down struck the ground and sadly for them it started to rain.

"What the f**k!" Dark Pit shouted as he was drenched with rain, his clothes sticking to his skin.

"Dark Pit! No foul language!" Lady Viridi scold him.

Suddenly the ground gave away, making the trio fall into the depths where Pit and Lira are hidden.

* * *

"Seems we have visitors coming.." Rose said as she stared up at the ceiling that was a huge hole. She could here scream of cries and Dark Pit yelling at them to stop shouting in fear. She smiled as the group clomped down to the ground, except for Lady Palutena, Lady Viridi,Luna, Shina and Dark Pit. Fang, Shin and Lei came down with their bums on the ground.

Dark Pit looked around and saw Pit chained to the wall, he was about to run towards him, until Rose blocked his way. He hissed at her, " . ." He told her. The other just smiled as blasted him back to the group.

Lei looked at Lira, 'Lira, can you hear me?' he tried using his link with, but got no respond.

"Mana, why are you doing this?!" Fang shouted, "What can you gain from it?" he asked another question.

Rose giggled, "I can own the world, I can have Dark Pit in my arms without that brat interrupting us! In fact Dark Pit should love me!" she yelled angrily. She turned around and raised her arms. Rose started chanting in a different language.

"NO!" The group shouted in fear of the Serpent God coming back and losing two of their friends.

Pit and Lira were screaming as their souls were taken and engraved into the wall, their bodies slid down the wall and layed on the floor. The ground under them shook violently. Lady Palutena summoned her magic making Lira and Pit unchained and glide towards them.

Dark Pit caught Pit safely in his arms, his face soften and caressed his face with one hand, "I will get your soul back hold on." he whispered.

They all heard a screech and a huge dark void appeared, something shooting out of it. It was the Serpent God. It's body was about 75ft to 85ft, green scales gleaming with pride with black vines wrapping around it.

 _"Who dares to summon me!" the Serpent voice ruled the room._

"It is I, I want to help you rule this world once again." Rose spoke.

"No you will not!" Lei shouted in anger, but the other ignored.

 _"Hm..So the Mana family wishes to help, but this is your last chance, but if you fail to help..I will bring you to the depths of darkness with me." He explained to Rose._

"Understood master." she replied.

The Serpent God roared, making the place crumbled. He let Rose jumped onto his head and flew upwards where the group had fallen.

"Everyone hold on!" Lady Palutena shouted and used her magic to teleport them out and upwards to the sky.

* * *

'Lei...save us...please..' Lei gasp as he heard his girlfriend spoke in his head, 'Hold on!' he replied.

"Guys quickly! Lira contacted me, she wants us to save them! Soon as possible!" Lei told his friends and the two Goddess.

Dark Pit flew past them along with his cat friend Kuro, he ordered Kuro to distract Rose and the Serpent. Succesfully they took the bait and Dark Pit dug in his weapon into the serpent and dragged it all the way to his tail. The Serpent God wailed in pain, but unfortunately the huge slice that Dark Pit made was healing.

'Blapi...knock..o..out...R..R..Rose...t..then use...your full...p..p..power.' he heard Pit speak to him weakly. He looked at Rose.

"Uhh...is it just me or does it seem Dark Pit is handling things most likely, a bit too much?" Fang asked the group.

"Lei go help him, since Lira is in there as well." Lady Palutena said as she set both the bodies on the floor. Demons were starting to reveal themselves, while Lei flew up with the help of his dragon.

"Lei! I'll distract Rose, while you find the Serpent's weak spot!" Dark Pit yelled as he flew to were Rose is.

"Alright, buddy!" He shouted back and carefully inspected inside the Serpent, tracking where his weak spot is, but there was too many souls to see through.

"Hello Rose." Dark whispered behind her. Rose spun around, but found nothing, suddenly she black out by Dark Pit and fell off the Serpent's head to the ground where the battle of her demons and the group took place.

 _"How dare you get in the way!" the Serpent God said angrily._

"Look, I'm only here to save my loved one and my friend, which results into killing you." Dark Pit replied bluntly.

"Dark Pit I found his weak spot, it's under his belly, where the Mana family implanted the immoral stone!" Lei yelled as fighted against flying demons in the sky.

"Thanks!" Dark Pit yelled back and order Kuro to fight off the demons that were flying.

 _"Damn Brats! The Mana failed once again!" The Serpent God cried out._

'Dark Pit...' Dark Pit flew under his belly and found a stone shining yellow to it's brightness. He was about to stab it, but a demon got into the way. "Agh! Back off!" He shouted in anger.

The demon stabbed Dark Pit at his side, digging in deep, blood pouring out. The dark angel hissed and cut off it's arm and wings to let it fall down to it's death. Suddenly the tail of the Serpent smack him out of the way.

 _"You will not kill me! I will rule this world!"_

Dark Pit groaned as he was smack into a tree, he flew up, not wanting to give up. He went under his belly once more and stabbed him perfectly where the stone layed. The Serpent God cried out as his body was starting to diminish into ashes, the souls of the humans flew away into peace, knowing that their in no longer harm.

The clouds dispersed into a bright sky, no more darkness or demons around. The souls of Pit and Lira flew back into their rightful bodies, making the color of their skin back to normal and their breathing is back. Dark Pit panted as the wound seeped through his clothes, he blacked out and his body fell right ontop of his cat.

Lady Viridi smiled, along with her friend Goddess Palutena. Finally it was over, they had Rose tied up rather tightly. Dark Pit's cat carried his master while walking home, with Lira and Pit gliding with a barrier around them from Lady Viridi'd help.

* * *

 **Me: Once again, please understand that I only have two weeks before I go back to school and start exams. Thank you for patiently waiting for the release of this chapter, I too was eager to release this chapter :).**

 **Pit: Thank you for reading this chapter!**

 **Me: Plz review!**


	16. Finally In Peace

**Me: *Sniff* This is last chapter! In this chapter, I removed the lemon scene as well.**

 **Viridi: Oh stop crying! You can make another story about Pit and Dark Pit!**

 **Me: True! Though I think I'll try adding mystic stuff..hm...mermaids?..uh..werewolves?..**

 **Viridi: The author does not own anything, except her plot! Enjoy the last chapter! What kind of ideas are those HikariE.M?!**

 **Me: Idk**

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Finally In Peace..._

"You all may rest, since we had rather a tiring day." Palutena told them and smiled as she left the room. Everyone then left the living room with their respected lovers to their own rooms for the sighed as he laid Lira on the bed. He looked at her, she looked so fragile like a doll, her beautiful eyes were dull, skin was getting paler, lips parted slightly. Lei leaned down and kissed her gently.

Unoticed that Lira was coming back, hot tears hit her eyes, "Lei..." She whispered to her boyfriend. He looked up and cried.

"Lira..." He hugged her tightly in his arms.

* * *

Dark Pit laid Pit on the bed and sat beside him, stroking his face. 'I failed to protect you..' He thought as he watched his lover's chest rise and fall. Pit fell unconscious after his soul finally returned to him and the shard Rose used on him, as well as Lira,shattered in to pieces.

Pit's eyes fluttered open, he turned his head to see Dark Pit's back towards him. Pit smiled, "Pittoo..." He quietly whispered. His lover turned around and gasped.

"Pit." He smiled and hugged the smaller one in his arms, nuzzling the others neck. Pit giggled at the ticklish feeling.

"I missed you..." Dark Pit mumbled as he kissed the others neck lightly.

Pit sighed, "I was scared, I thought you wouldn't come for me." He told the other. Pitto looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, I did..but don't you think I deserve an award?" Dark Pit purred beside his lover's ear. Pit shivered, "Y-Yea.." He replied.

(Scene removed, please check _Yaoi moments from It Hurts So Much_ to read it)

Pit panted slightly as he curled up against his darker half. He smiled and took in the scent of Dark Pit. "I love you." He whispered.

Dark Pit smiled and kissed his hikari's forehead, "Love you too.." He whispers back as he pulled up the covers. The two then drifted off to sleep.

What they didn't notice that the door opened as they finished talking, it was Palutena and the others.

"So, happily ever after?" Fang joked.

"Haha! The only difference is that Romeo is Dark Pit and Juliet is Pit!" Luna giggled to her boyfriend, along with Lady Palutena. Suddenly they tensed up and turned to see Dark Pit glaring at them.

"Uh..Sorry for the intrusion!" Shin quickly told the darker angel and grabbed Shina with him, running away. The others quietly left the room to not face Pittoo's wrath.

Palutena turned her had and smiled, "Night!" She told him and left.

* * *

 _~Next Day~_

Everything went back to normal. Lady Palutena and Lady Viridi went back to their normal routines, while in school the class went back to practicing the upcoming festival. Rose's part has been replaced by someone else for the play.

Dark Pit: _My dear Juliet, why thy must kill thy self?_

Pit: _Lies on the bed, looking as if asleep._

Dark Pit: _(Takes out a bottle of poison) O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die. (Drinks poison and falls beside Pit)_

The curtains then closed. Everyone clapped and bawled out their eyes, such a sorrowful and heart breaking story. The curtains open up to reveal the actors. They bowed, which made the crowed louder and left the stage.

"Excellent job everyone!" Ms. Kina smiled brightly at them, "As a treat you are allowed to go anywhere you want and I have chocolates fro you guys!" She explained as she handed out bags of chocolates to her students.

Everyone waved a goodbye to Ms. Kina and left the room. Ms. Kina smiled, she couldn't wait for the next festival. She might need Luna, Shina and Lira's help for the next play.

Pit groaned as he tried to take off the dress, his feet were in pain and he was walking in high heels. He yelped as arms wrapped around his waist and was pulled back to meet a strong chest.

"Hey sexy." Dark whispered in his ear.

"Dark Pit~! I need to get out of this costume! Can you at least wait outside?" Pit whined and pleaded at his boyfriend.

Dark Pit pouted, "Fine." He let go and walked outside the change room. Pit then resumed to take off the costume and successfully did. He went out and saw Dark Pit talking with their friends.

Pit smiled and ran over, "Minna-San!*" he shouted as he stood beside Dark Pit. He smiled as he felt a arm wrapped around his waist.

"Let's go and get some crepes?" Luna asks and smiled.

"Yeah!" Lira shouted out. Everyone laughed at Lira wanting sweets and followed her out to the stalls. They then met up with Lady Palutena and Lady Viridi.

"Nice acting their Pit for a girl role." Viridi joked and watched Pit turn red.

"Be nice. I think you did great!" Palutena scold Viridi and told the Angels.

"At least, we're finally in peace." Pit exclaimed and smiled brightly.

"Yeah.." Everyone agreed and looked up into the sky.

Rose Mana is gone, no other evil was after them or Pit. Dark Pit is grateful for having the greatest lover in the world, as well, great friends. You can call this, happily ever after.

* * *

 **Me: I'm done! The last chapter is finished! Now I need new ideas..**

 **Viridi: Why not the ones you thought earlier?**

 **Me: Hm..it could work..idk**

 **Viridi: Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Me: Oh, Happy New Year everyone! I also forgot to say Merry Christmas!**


End file.
